¿Cómo sabes que ese alguien eres tu?
by roSlythetin
Summary: ¿como sabes que ese alguien eres tu? ¿como sabes que eres la persona que me ayudará a seguir adelante? Aunque ella tenia sus dudas, Oliver lo tenia muy claro


Mi primer Fic! Una historia muy simple entre Oliver Queen y Chloe Sullivan

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad (si lo fueran ya estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo). Yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión y la de la gente que lea el fic

* * *

No sabía donde ir... llevaba mas de dos horas caminando y no tenia ni idea como demonios había llegado a aquella calle.... Había intentando no andar hasta allí, tomar las calles menos conocidas, para ver donde llegaba... pero nada, sus pies (malditos pies) lo habían llevado allí, donde menos le apetecía estar en ese mismo momento

Llevaba mas de dos días dándole vueltas a su conversación con Chloe... no sabia como habían llegado a esta situación.. como había llegado a insinuar lo que insinuó, cómo había flirteado con ella de esta manera tan... ¿como era la palabra?... Ah! Si! De aquella manera tan jodidamente clara...

La cosa es que se encontraba allí, en la calle mirando hacia la torre y pensando si entrar o dirigirse directamente al bar y hacer lo que mejor se le había dado en los últimos tiempos: ahogar sus penas en alcohol....

Armándose de valentía, pues supuestamente él era un héroe de la Liga de la Justicia y los héroes eran valientes y él tenia que dar ejemplo, decidió que subiría a la torre.... Si Chloe estaba... bien, hablarían y si por alguna casualidad había salido a vete-tu-a-saber-que, él por lo menos lo habia intentando... ¿no?

Mientras subía, recordó como había metido la pata... A ver, él no lo hizo con esa intención; es más, el estaba siendo completamente sincero, estaba intentando decirle lo mucho que le atraía... era raro, lo sabia, pero muy cierto. No sabía como habia llegado a esa conclusión, no sabía cuándo ni cómo habia decidido que le "atraía" Chloe Sullivan.... y lo mas seguro era que nunca lo sabría...

Bueno la cosa es que él estaba allí, con un gran discurso (muy bien ensayado frente al espejo), contándole que no sabía como había llegado a aquella conclusión, que no sabia como lo sabía pero que era cierto, que se sentía muy atraído por ella, que sentía que él podría llenar el vacio que dejo Jimmy en su interior, o que por lo menos podría intentarlo.... y todo porque ella se merecia ser feliz, ella merecía un hombre que la tratara bien y que la ayudara a salir de pozo en el que estaba.... porque aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, estaba metida en un pozo, y estaba en el fondo, como antes lo había estado él.... Y por ello, porque él sabia cómo salir de esa situación, él podria ayudarle, él podría estar a su lado e intentar algo mas intimo... porque, joder, ellos se compenetraban, estaban bien juntos, se comunicaban sin necesidad de hablar y sabía que saltaban chispas a su alrededor cuando ellos se miraban.... Podía ser un buen momento, podía ser el momento perfecto.. porque sentía que era su momento... ambos se habían conocido mucho mejor (incluso pensaba que ninguna mujer lo habia conocido como ella lo hacia ahora) y podía apostar su arco preferido a que podía haber salido bien.......

Bueno, pues si de verdad hubiera apostado su arco favorito, lo habría perdido en menos que pudiera decir "verde", porque cuando terminó su discurso, se volteo hacia Chloe y la encontró con toda su atención en el ordenador... el dichoso ordenador que el había puesto allí, el ordenador que sin duda corría un gran riesgo si lo dejaban a solas con él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no le había hecho el más mínimo caso se quedó de piedra... de todas las reacciones que espero por parte de la chica, ninguna se acercaba a esta reacción: Lo había ignorado! Completamente! ¿Cómo podía haberlo ignorado así?

No era culpa suya, desde luego.... el lo había intentado, había ensayado el discursito frente al espejo una y otra vez... y la verdad, es que su espejo lo había tratado muchísimo mejor de lo que lo había hecho la Chloe de verdad....

Cuando llegó a la puerta, supo que ella estaba alli... no sabía por qué, simplemente lo sabía, asi que respiro profundamente y empujo la puerta, dejando ver a una Chloe Sullivan frente a un ordenador

"Genial" -fue su primer pensamiento- "el dichoso ordenador, otra vez...."

Chloe volteó y su sonrisa se congeló al verlo a él... no se lo esperaba, siendo sincera, pues llevaba dos días sin saber de el: no le cogía las llamadas, no respondía a sus mensajes, no habia sabido nada de él en dos días, y ni siquiera Clark había podido decirle algo de él...

"Olli?"

"Si" -La verdad es que no tenia muy claro como empezar... se supone que no tenia nada preparado.... y además, ¿para qué servia la preparación? Lo unico que tenia que hacer era recordar lo bien que le fue la ultima vez que intentó dar un discurso ensayado.... lo suyo era improvisar. Si, el era bueno en las improvisaciones... solo tenia que ponerse a ello, abrir la boca y dejar que las palabras salieran......... pero, ¿por qué estaba con la boca abierta como un tonto sin emitir sonido alguno? Y para que la situación empeorara ella había vuelto al dichoso ordenador.... Esto ya lo estaba cabreando de verdad... - "Chloe, ¿puedes dejar el ordenador? Quiero decirte algo" -Si, para empezar esperaba que no hubiera sonado tan patético como se sentía en ese momento

"Si, un momento solo tengo que mirar una...... eh!!!! Qué se supone que estas haciendo?" -No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero Oliver había tirado de un cable y todo su trabajo se habia ido al traste -"¿sabes lo mucho que he estado trabajando en esto? No, tu no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí porque tu..."

"¿No tengo idea de qué?" - No sabia como, pero se habia enfadado muchisimo... estaba harto que ella solamente se interesara por el ordenador, por estar ahi metida y aislada del mundo.... ¿no entendía que eso no le hacía ningún bien?... ¡No! ¡Porque ella pensaba en ella misma, en estar metida en su cascaron sin importarle a quien hacia daño! -"me parece que eres tu la que no tiene idea de nada, Chloe. Te escondes en tu mundo, te escondes en esta torre sin importarte el resto del mundo, no sabes en qué te estas metiendo Chloe"

"¿No me interesa nada? Mira Oliver, yo estoy aquí velando por ti y por Clark, para que nunca estéis solos, ayudándoos en todo lo que pueda e intentando salvar el mundo...." -La verdad, estaba desconcertada con su actitud y también estaba empezando a cabrearse ¿quien se creía que era para hablarle así? -"Además, ¿quién te crees que eres? No me conoces nada, no sabes como soy yo o a que me dedicaba antes... no eres nadie para venir y..."

No pudo continuar porque Oliver habia estampado sus labios contra los suyos, y no sabia como porque ella ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de lo cerca que habia estado de ella.

Al principio se quedo estática, sin saber que hacer, notando como él presionaba cada vez más, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Poco a poco empezó a reaccionar, poniendo en ese beso todo el enfado que habia empezado a sentir por su conversación. No entendia qué estaba pasando pero puso todo de su parte para que él la notara, que notara su enfado.

De pronto, ella se dió cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, de quién era él (Oliver Queen, su compañero, el ex-novio de su prima, la persona de la que habia cuidado durante mucho tiempo) y quién era ella (Chloe Sullivan, prima de la ex del chico con el que estaba besándose, todavía de luto por Jimmy y con un sentimiento de culpa grandisimo por todo lo que ella le había hecho a su marido de entonces). Asi que se separó violentamente de él... se quedó mirándole a los ojos, sin saber que decir, pero sintiendo que tenia que decir algo... Oliver le preguntaba con la mirada por qué habia parado... y por su expresión Chloe sabía que tenia que dar una respuesta muy muy buena

"Oliver... esto no esta bien... no creo que esto esté bien" -Empezó tartamudeando, no sabia que iba a decirle, porque la verdad, no podía pensar con claridad -"No se porqué me has besado ni que quieres conseguir con ello... pero no creo que sea buena idea... Quiero decir, ¿tu y yo? Míranos... dado nuestro historial, esto no seria buena idea... "-Oliver la miraba sin decir nada, y su expresión no le decía nada, no expresaba nada

"¿No seria buena idea?.... ¿que piensas de mi, Chloe?" -Oliver lo dijo muy despacio, pronunciando las palabras muy lentamente- "Porque si tu me hubieras escuchado, sabrias exactamente que pienso yo de ti, que siento por ti y mis razones de por qué esto seria una buena idea" -Cuando vió que Chloe iba a contestar, se adelanto.. ahora que habia empezado a hablar no podia callarse, no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad -"Chloe, tu salvaste mi vida una vez, me ayudaste cuando nadie pudo hacerlo. Me ayudaste a encontrar mi camino otra vez y ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, quiero estar al lado tuya, quiero que sepas que en mi encontaras un apoyo siempre"

"Pero Oliver, no puedes basar una relación en ese sentimiento... no puedes querer estar conmigo porque yo te ayudé y estuve a tu lado cuando tu me necesitaste" -Chloe suspiró... sabía que esos eran motivos equivocados, no podían empezar una relación así- "Además, se que estas muy dolido por lo que sea que tengan Lois y Clark... se que Lois fue alguien muy importante para ti y que sentiste algo muy fuerte por ella...."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Lois... tiene que ver con que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas... he empezado a comprenderte y comprender tu forma de ver el mundo" -Oliver se armo de mas valor... esto no iba a gustarle- "Sé que piensas que lo de Jimmy fue tu culpa y dejame decirte que no... a Jimmy lo mató un loco, no tu" -Chloe bajó la vista... el tema Jimmy era algo muy delicado todavia y no sabia si debía seguir hablando de él...aunque parecía que Oliver no pensaba lo mismo- "además, tienes que seguir adelante. No puedes quedarte aquí, viendo como los demás tienen una vida, viendo como los demás son felices mientras que tu te quedas aquí, arrepintiendote de tu pasado y pensando que pudo haber pasado si hubieras hecho lo contrario a lo que hiciste. Debes seguir adelante Chloe, conocer a alguien, empezar algo con alguien"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que ese alguien eres tu, Oliver?"

"Bueno, que tu y yo hemos pasado por algo parecido. Ambos hemos pasado por un lugar oscuro, un lugar duro del que es dificil salir. Y porque si alguien sabe como escapar de ese lugar oscuro, soy yo" -paró y esbozó una brillante sonrisa- "Además, no puedes negarlo Chloe, sabes que entre nosotros hay algo... sabes que nuestra relación no es la misma y ya casi somos una pareja... estamos siempre juntos, solo nos falta admitirlo.... y consumarlo"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio... parecía que todo estaba dicho, aunque ambos sabían que tenian que decirse. Oliver todavía estaba medio riéndose por lo su último comentario... sabia que era cierto, que ella lo sabía y que solo tenia que admitirlo... Además no le estaba pidiendo que pasara el resto de su vida con él... simplemente quería que se diera cuenta, que les diera una oportunidad a lo suyo. Solo ellos eran responsables de lo que podía pasar, nadie más tenia porque influir en ellos y eso era lo que él quería que ella comprendiera

Chloe seguia callada, pensando en lo que le habia dicho Oliver... al contrario de lo que él podia pensar, lo escucho la primera vez que se lo dijo... solo que no sabía como enfrentarse a ello... tal vez fue un comportamiento demasiado infantil, fingir que no habia escuchado nada... dejarlo correr y pasar de él como si no hubiera estado alli nunca. Tal vez Oliver tenia razón, tal vez era el momento para volver a ser ella, para ser feliz y seguir adelante.... pero, ¿y si salia mal? ¿y si Olli le hacia daño? ¿y si solamente queria jugar con ella? No podia permitirse el lujo de eso, no podia ser una mas de sus conquistas..... Lo miró, decidida, sabía que iba a contestarle

"Muy bien, Señor Queen, vamos"

"¿Dónde?" -Oliver se quedo un poco parado... ¿que le pasaba ahora?

"Vamos a cenar, alli podrás darme todas las razones por las que piensas que tu eres el Alguien por el que voy a seguir adelante"

¿Os gusto la historia? ¿O es digna de tomatazos?

Haganmelo saber pleaseee


End file.
